


Castiel's Confusion.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Adam Milligan - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Kevin Tran - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Samandriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cas is baffled, Dean is embarrassed, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Hilarity, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and people have got him gifts, but how has the language tripped up Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, THIS is what happens when I try to sleep!

Everyone KNEW Castiel was innocent, murderous rampages or no murderous rampages. But no-one got quit HOW innocent he was, not until Dean’s birthday anyhow. They all gathered in the lounge room of the Men Of Letters Bunker, Dean, Sam, Kevin, Gabriel, Samandriel, Adam and Castiel to, as Dean put it, ‘get this emo show-n-tell over with – fast’.

Sam started off giving the gifts, he’d got Dean new boots, silver bullets and a rosary. Gabriel handed over a chocolate pistol and a candy ‘Russian Roulette’ game. Kevin and Adam had tag-teamed on a set of old ‘Lore and Runes’ books, while Samandriel gave jeans and a shirt.

Then came Castiel, poor, misunderstanding Cas. His innocence and confusion with the language having more than one word the same but meaning different things tripped him badly, causing either embarrassment, confusion, or hilarity – depending on who you were looking at. 

Castiel’s gift was opened to reveal a gift box – Batman, of course. Inside was a book of Incantations, a shoulder holster, a receipt for a set of new tyres for ‘Baby’, and a Teddy (for Dean to snuggle when he had a bad dream).

But, oh dear, THIS was where the language had tripped him up. The ‘Teddy’, far from being a stuffed toy with soft fur and plastic eyes, was made of pink satin, with lace ruffles and silk ribbon straps. Cut high on the thigh, and low on the bust, it would not have left a lot to the imagination on a female, but on Dean…

Dean, holding it up, stuffed it back into the box as soon as he realised what it was, but it was too late. Castiel and Samandriel looked on in bewilderment as Sam and Gabriel all but bust a gut laughing and Adam and Kevin sniggered along.

Dean, once he was over his humiliation, soon taught Cas the difference between a ‘Teddy’, and a ‘ _Teddy_ ’.


End file.
